Lovesongs, They kill me
by DarkFeeling
Summary: Habt ihr euch schon mal Gedanken über alles und jeden gemacht? Nun, Sirius tut es.. und das kommt dabei heraus...


**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren der Story gehören nicht mir, nur der Inhalt war meine Idee.

**Pairings: **Lily/James, Sirius/James

**Vorwort: **Das ist einmal ein ganz anderer One-Shot, als ich es normalerweise schreibe. Es sind zwar Unmengen von Gefühlen beschrieben, aber hier wird alles hinterfragt. Jede Frage bildet eine neue Frage usw. Es kommen Sachen drinnen vor, über die ich selbst schon häufiger nachgedacht habe. Nur eben nicht in so einem dramatischem Ausmaß DD

Glg,

eure Padfoot60 (DarkFeeling)

_**Lovesongs **_

_**...they kill me... **_

Der Vorhang ist geschlossen. Alles ist dunkel.

Nur das Dröhnen von Musik in meinen Ohren. Liebeslieder.

Sie scheinen mich zu verfolgen. Überallhin. Jagen mich sogar noch in meinen Alpträumen.

Dabei ist es doch alles Schwachsinn. Liebe. Schutz. Geborgenheit.

Wer braucht das schon?

Ich bin ein Leben lang ohne das alles ausgekommen. Warum sollte ich es also unbedingt jetzt benötigen?

Es ist umsonst.

Hat schon mal jemand darüber nachgedacht, was eigentlich kommt, wenn man alles erreicht, alles bekommen, hat, was man schon immer wollte?  
Gibt es Glück eigentlich?

Kann man wirklich jemals in seinem Leben völlig glücklich sein?

Oder gibt es nicht doch vielleicht Tage, an denen man sich wünscht, einsam, traurig und allein zu sein?

Ist es möglich, so viel Glück zu haben, dass man am liebsten alles um sich herum in Scherben schlagen würde? Schreien aus Verzweiflung, um erkennen zu können, dass doch nicht alles perfekt ist?

Die Dinge, die uns von Kindheit an beigebracht werden. Heirate, bekomme Kinder, werde glücklich. Muss man auf sie Rücksicht nehmen?

Und wenn man es nicht tut, wird man dann ausgestoßen?

Darf man nicht aus der Norm fallen?

Kann es nicht Menschen geben, die anders sind? Die nicht leben wollen wie alle anderen? Nicht unglücklich werden, weil sie glücklich sein sollen?

Gibt es überhaupt Antworten auf all diese Fragen?

Ich weiß es nicht und mein Kopf droht zu zerplatzen. Frage mich, ob du vielleicht auch über solche Sachen nachdenkst.

Ob du wirklich glücklich bist, oder ob dir nicht vielleicht doch etwas fehlt.

Ja, du bist verheiratet, ich weiß. Du hast sogar ein Kind.

Entsprichst der Normalität eines ‚richtigen' Menschen.

Aber ich kann sie sehen. Deine Blicke. Wie du mich ansiehst.

Du hast es schon längst erkannt, nicht wahr? Weißt, wie es in mir drinnen aussieht.

Wunschdenken? Kennst du mich wirklich so gut?

Du glaubst, mich zu kennen. Aber das tust du nicht. Niemand wird jemals alles über mich wissen.

Ich öffne mich nicht. Nicht, für irgendwelche Leute. Auch nicht für dich.

Was hätte es für einen Sinn? Du würdest es nicht verstehen.

Und selbst wenn du es verstehen würdest, würdest du es trotzdem nicht begreifen.

Du hast alles, was du jemals haben wolltest. Hast ja auch hart genug dafür gekämpft.

Wieso solltest du also einen Menschen verstehen können, der in seinem Leben nichts auf die Reihe gebracht hat?

Klar, ich bin jetzt sogar Pate.

Aber hat mich jemand gefragt? Interessiert sich überhaupt irgendwer dafür, was ich wirklich will?

Hab' ich dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich dir, immer, wenn du von deiner perfekten Frau, deinem perfekten Sohn und deinem perfekten Leben anfängst, unendliche Schmerzen zufügen könnte?

Dass ich dich schütteln könnte, und rufen, dass es aufhören soll. Dass du aufhören sollst.

Ich kann es nicht mehr hören.

Perfekt?

Was soll perfekt sein?

Du bist ganz bestimmt nicht perfekt. Es gibt nichts Perfektes.

Selbst wenn es dir in dem Augenblick so erscheinen mag. Aber irgendein Fehler ist überall.

Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, wo in deinem Leben der Fehler liegt?

Nein, oder doch?

Du machst dir wahrscheinlich nicht solche Gedanken darüber.

Aber ich tue es. Und weißt du was? Ich kenne die Antworten.

Dein Leben, mein Leben. Was macht es für einen großen Unterschied? Wir leben im gleichen Rhythmus.

Sind im gleichen Strom gefangen.

Doch ich kann es einsehen. Und du kannst es nicht.

Das hat uns schon immer so verschieden gemacht. Du willst Dinge nicht akzeptieren, die deiner Meinung nach nicht normal sind.

Ich bin nicht normal.

Aber du bist es auch nicht. Und weißt du auch warum?

Weil du versucht, wie jeder andere zu sein, obwohl du das niemals sein wirst.

Du kannst nicht glücklich werden. Nicht solange nicht alles so läuft, wie du es dir wünscht.

Aber weißt du was?

Ich kann dir dabei nicht helfen.

Jeder muss seinen eigenen Weg selbst finden. Links. Rechts. Rauf. Runter.

Ob vorwärts oder zurück kann man nur selbst entscheiden.

Nur welche Richtung wirst du wählen?

Wir reden nicht darüber. Machen uns nie Gedanken über solche Dinge.

Aber vielleicht wäre genau das einmal angebracht.

Willst du dich ewig im Kreis drehen? Vergleichbar mit einem Karussell? Man dreht sich immer weiter, sieht aber trotzdem immer nur alles aus demselben Blickwinkel.

Das tust du doch auch, nicht wahr?

Du wirst sie nicht verlassen. Sie hat dein Kind. Dein Fleisch, dein Blut.

Wie kann ich dabei schon mithalten?

Ein Mann.

Pah! Es wäre nicht normal. Es entspräche nicht der Normalität. Es würde nicht in deine heile Welt passen.

Aber sag mir, wie oft hast du sie schon geküsst? Wie oft hast du ihr schon gesagt, dass du sie liebst?

Und wie oft waren deine Gedanken bei diesen Taten, Worten nicht bei ihr, sondern bei mir?

Wieso lügst du dir selbst etwas vor?

Hast du das Gefühl, du würdest dich selbst betrügen, solltest du dir deine ‚Abnormalitäten' nicht abgewöhnen können?

Ich verstehe es. Wirklich.

Habe selbst lange genug damit gekämpft. Aber ich habe es letztendlich wenigstens eingesehen.

Du bist zu stur, um zuzugeben, was du fühlst. Denkst wohl, es wäre eine Schande.

Glaub mir, ich würde dich liebend gerne verachten für dieses Denken. Ich habe wirklich gedacht, du würdest über solchen Dingen stehen.

Aber weißt du was?

Ich kann dich weder verachten, noch hassen.

Warum?

Weil ich dich liebe. Dich begehre. Dich brauche. Ohne dich wäre mein Leben sinnlos.

Problem ist nur, auch mit dir ist mein Leben sinnlos.

Ich kann dich nicht haben. Konnte dich nie haben.

Es war mir von Anfang an klar, trotzdem habe ich es nicht verhindert. Manche Dinge geschehen einfach.

Das ist wohl der Lauf der Welt.

Wirst du es jemals akzeptieren können?

Wirst du mich jemals akzeptieren können? Mich und meine Gefühle für dich?

Weißt du, was du mir antust?

Fühlst du dasselbe?

Und werde ich es jemals erfahren?

Es klingt klischeehaft, wie aus einer schlechten Seifenoper.

Aber es ist die schärfste Realität. So vergleichbar mit vielen Geschichten und doch ganz anders.

Ich bin anders. Du bist anders.

Wir bewegen uns neben einem tiefen Abgrund. Doch stürzen wir auch hinein?

Und wenn ja, wirst du mir deine Hand reichen, oder mich fallen lassen? Immer weiter, bis ich endgültig gebrochen bin?

Ich wünschte, ich würde es wissen.

Deine Gefühle für mich. Wie sehen sie aus? Ist da mehr?

Ja oder nein?

Gerne würde ich mit dir darüber reden. Aber ich habe Angst.

Welch Ironie, dass es ausgerechnet du bist, vor dem ich mich so fürchte. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, deine Antwort?

Es ist so lächerlich.

So verdammt lächerlich, dass ich schon fast verzweifelt aufgelacht hätte.

Du bist mein bester Freund, wirst das auch immer bleiben.

Wieso nur habe ich es soweit kommen lassen? Warum hast du mich nicht davon abgehalten?

Hast du es schon früher erkannt?

Oder erst jetzt?

Wieso gibst du mir keine Antworten? Wieso frage ich dich nicht?

Sondern quäle mich stattdessen mit solch sinnlosen Gedanken?

Ob du wohl gerade friedlich neben ihr, neben deiner Frau, im Bett liegst? Vielleicht sogar mehr mit ihr machst?

Ich werde es wohl nie erfahren. Es gibt eben Dinge, die du mir nicht erzählst.

Und soll ich dir was sagen?

Es zerreißt mich innerlich. Ich hasse mich selbst dafür, aber ich kann nicht anders.

Die letzten Töne des Liedes verklingen und mit einem Ruck setze ich mich im Bett auf.

Du wirst mir niemals gehören. Das ist mir klar.

Obwohl ich dich besitzen will. Mir wünsche, dass du nur mir alleine gehörst.

Wieso gibt es eigentlich Menschen, die nur von Glück, Liebe, Sinnlichkeit und was-weiß-ich-was singen?

Es stimmt doch alles nicht. Ergibt keinen Sinn.

Ich starre Löcher in die tiefe Dunkelheit. Habe das Radio ausgedreht.

So viel gute Laune macht mich nur noch melancholischer.

Versuche einfach nicht mehr an dich zu denken.

Du wirst schon zu mir kommen, das weiß ich. Also heißt es jetzt warten.

Aber so war es doch schon immer.

Ich habe immer auf dich gewartet, werde immer auf dich warten.

Trotzdem liebe ich dich. Vielleicht mehr, als irgendjemand anders das jemals könnte.

Ob du es nun erkennen willst, oder nicht.

Krank, nicht wahr?

Aber weißt du was? Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht so bin, wie jeder andere.

Das wollte ich nie. Wollte immer etwas besonderes sein.

Auch, wenn das nun bedeutet, dass ich leiden muss. Mehr, als viele andere.

Ist aber immer noch besser, als so glücklich zu sein, dass man sich wünscht, irgendein Unglück würde geschehen.

Hm, langsam aber sicher kriege ich wirklich Kopfweh von dem vielen Denken.

Lass dir eines gesagt sein. Aufgeben werde ich nicht. Du weißt das.

Egal, wie du dich entscheidest.

Ob du dir es endlich eingestehen willst, oder nicht.

Ich werde dich immer lieben. Werde dich auch bekommen.

Und zwar aus dem simplen Grund, dass ich mich nicht an die Richtlinien halte, die die Menschen aufgestellt haben.

Ich setze mir meine eigenen Regeln und Ziele selbst.

Und du bist eines davon.

Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen wende ich mich schließlich von diesen Gedanken ab.

Verdränge dein Bild vor meinen Augen.

Ich habe lange genug nachgedacht. Du hast mich zu lange besessen.

Es ist Zeit zu handeln.

Schlage die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu. Hinterlasse alles in völliger Dunkelheit.

Kann diese Stille nicht mehr ertragen.

An meinen Gefühlen wird sich niemals etwas ändern. Auch nicht die Zeit, wie uns diese dämlichen Lieder beibringen wollen.

Echte Liebe ist etwas für die Ewigkeit, das muss jeder mal einsehen.

Die einen früher, die anderen später. Nicht wahr?

Aber ich werde dich nicht vergessen, egal was du versuchst. Oder eher, egal, was du nicht versuchst.

Verlasse meine Wohnung. Lasse meine trüben Gedanken zurück.

Ich liebe dich.

Was auch kommen mag. Und alles, was ich will, ist, dass du das weißt.

...James..


End file.
